Helen McKeen
*Father *Natalia Thornton (sister) |affiliation=*Girl-Team (formerly) *Armies of Organa *Tower Placement School }} Helen Thornton (nee McKeen) (b. February 13, 1996) was a high-ranking member of the High Command of the Girl-Team, before becoming a freedom fighter for the Armies of Organa. She was born to Grace McKeen and Mr. McKeen. When she was two years old, she unintentionally saved Beethoven II's life. She attended Tower Placement School since first grade, and quickly made it to the top and became the class president. She met Emily Watson at a picnic in 2009. Helen ran afoul of Empress Zira Miranda Grover after giving Zira the wrong impression that she wanted to kidnap her baby, owing the Empress a great deal of money as a result. In 2011, Helen McKeen agreed to help Emily build a trap to avenge the boys for constantly annoying them. This, however, led to the School War. Helen fought with the Girl-Team in several battles. After the Battle of the Bow-Tie in 2012, Helen betrayed Watson after realizing she had been manipulated and registered herself to the Armies of Organa. Assisted by Denim Spikes, she immediately moved to stop Emily Watson once and for all, but she ultimately failed. She began working as a weapons designer, at which point she began bonding heavily with the Boy-Team's ringleader, Steven Thompson, who encouraged her to return to action during the Battle of GT-2 Base. During the First Battle of Tower Placement, McKeen gave Thompson the keycard to the Boy Trap and beheaded Ludwig Beethoven II. She also witnessed Nobility Magic. Sidetracked by the war, Helen forgot to pay her debt to Zira. She became the Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa as the Second School War broke out. After the Battle of Orem, McKeen began searching for Petersen. Shortly after finding her, the Second Battle of Tower Placement ensued. There, she was captured by the war's ringleader Natalia Thornton and taken to Zira's Palace in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone IV, where she was chained onto a chair for a year until she was rescued by her friends. After returning to Utah, she was promoted to the rank of General as the Boy-Team prepared to become a crime-fighting team in two years. McKeen also married her best friend, Andrew, in 2027. Biography Early life Helen was born on February 13, 1996, to Grace McKeen. When she was two years old, she created a spectacle when she unintentionally saved a boy named Ludwig Beethoven II from meeting a horrible death. Tower Placement years profile picture, at age nine]] Helen McKeen attended Tower Placement School since first grade, where everyone was amazed at her quick ability to learn. Although she was only ten years old at the time, she worked on an eighth grade level, and at age thirteen worked on a eleventh grade level. According to Helen, her parents raised her to believe that achievements lead to success and success leads to happiness. They had such a behavior system for her, for instance, she would receive five dollars for getting an 'A' at the end of a semester, or a penny for every page she read in a novel so long as they considered the book on her reading level, otherwise it was "pleasure reading". McKeen joined Facebook in 2005, the year after it was launched. Her first profile picture consisted of her wearing fake glasses. Eventually, McKeen reconfigured her bedroom into a shelter for helpless animals. As the Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team Helen quickly made it to the top, and finally became the Class President of Tower Placement School in 2008. Around this time, she met a girl named Emily Watson at a picnic and befriended her. In the same year, she dated a boy named Lenny Hughes, but it didn't last long since he eventually got a new girlfriend while McKeen temporarily became "single". A few months later, she became the leader of the already unstable Girl-Team under Tower Placement School. She resolved to make certain mistakes right. In the mix, she invited Summer Petersen to join them, but Petersen ultimately declined. At some point, she also learned that Watson had fought a child named Luke Norris and lost, making her fear him as Watson did. Visited by the Empress Once Helen McKeen told Emily Watson on the phone she didn’t want to kidnap Empress Zira’s unborn child when Emily brought it up. Unbeknownst to her she had broken the Taboo Zira had set, and Zira visited them fifteen minutes later. She demanded for an audience with Helen, whose parents did not hesitate to send her outside. Zira demanded for the owed fine, and Helen insisted she didn’t want Eegan Grover. Despite Zira’s discontentment she agreed to Helen’s deal — she would hunt down and capture a troublemaker named Cedwell if her baby was stolen. Tenth grade at some point before their breakup.]] During her sophomore year, Helen dated two male adolescents, but she dumped the first one because he punched her in the head and nearly gave her a concussion, and she was dumped by the second one because he felt like she was using him. The legitimacy of this claim is unknown. McKeen is also known to have "sexually experimented" with her ex-boyfriends according to Denim Spikes. In the mix, she somehow met a girl named Valiera Nelson who attended Orem High School. The girl was pansexual and she developed a huge crush on McKeen.While it is never stated directly that she met Valiera in her sophomore year, Valiera tells Summer she revers her as a "Goddess among Mortals" during the Battle of GT-2 Base, implying that Valiera considers her even more attractive than Miranda. Later, Helen says Valiera's "been onto her" for a little over a year, placing the beginning of her infatuation with Helen in late 2010. On Facebook, Valiera says "Current crush - not telling" shortly after transitioning to Orem High. This supports the timing of her meeting Helen in 2010, the year she attended Orem High. Joining Operation: Boy Trap In 2011, when she was in her Junior year, Helen McKeen agreed to help Emily Watson build a trap to avenge the boys for constantly annoying them after the latter and Ludwig Beethoven II suggested it. For the project, McKeen passed down leadership of the Girl-Team to Watson. Watson approved her idea for the design of the trap, and when the trap began construction, McKeen supplemented a melatonin packet. She stood on a partially finished tower, watching the project's construction with Watson, who assured her they were doing what was right. When the time came to activate the trap, Watson was very excited, McKeen shushed her until they were called up. The trap's initiation was successful. The boys took revenge, and Vincent Organa frightened McKeen by impersonating a demon who McKeen initially mistook for Hilary J Black. McKeen was decieved by Watson into believing the Boy-Team meant to destroy the world, and McKeen believed her. Although she was initially unsure, Watson pulled her aside and assured her that the only way to balance the world was to destroy those who intended to prevent it under the principle of "the ends justify the means". Agreeing to Watson's alliance, McKeen witnessed Watson attacking Thompson in the cafeteria. When he attempted to repel her with a fire extinguisher, McKeen grabbed his ankle and yanked hard, tripping him. He recovered, dove under a table, threw Watson against a wall, and demanded to know if McKeen had tripped him, which she denied. This skirmish led to the School War. School War Battle of GT-1 Base .]] Helen McKeen would serve at Emily Watson's side within the leadership of the Girl-Team throughout the war. She accompanied Emily when she captured Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen, and joined her on the GT-1 summit, and viewed the opening stages of the Battle of the GT-1 Base directly from the central arena, when the Boy-Team's new army under Vincent Organa invaded the base. Retreating with Beethoven II into the base's war room, Helen ordered her soldiers to retreat and hide, but before she joined them, she turned over plans to the Ultimate Weapon — a secret project she had been building for the Girl-Team which would later become their feared battle station, the dreaded Bow-Tie — to Emily and erased all data from her computers. However, before she could leave, she was confronted by Andrew Hendersen. A misguided collaboration Shortly before Watson enacted her plans to bomb the bedrooms of Boy-Team members, she entrusted McKeen and Betsy with the task of cracking the codes that would unlock the bombers. McKeen prepared to activate the fighters, but Betsy was unable to crack the code and angrily broke the machine. Equally angry, McKeen dragged Betsy to Thunder Quarters. Watson punished Betsy by feeding her to the noil Spearhead, and in her dying moments, she amused McKeen by actually begging for help from the latter. McKeen lamented on Watson's predictability. Kidnapping of Eegan Grover Helen McKeen took part in Watson's plot to gain Zira Miranda Grover's support against the Girl-Team. When Watson cleverly trapped Thompson and several of his friends on a rollercoaster, McKeen sensed that Summer Petersen's phone battery was on low charge and called her, making Petersen angry. Afterwards, she took custody of Zira's son, Eegan Grover, and held the baby in an old chamber. When Thompson and Petersen arrived to rescue Eegan, McKeen confronted them, engaging them both in a spectacular duel that ended when Petersen accidentally sprung the trap intended for Eegan. McKeen fled through a hatch. Duel with Summer Petersen Emily Watson had been attempting for a while to track down and capture Summer Petersen in order to turn the girl to the cause of the Girl-Team, believing Summer was much more powerful than she knew. To this end, Emily rigged an art party that was supposed to happen at Tower Placement. She then concocted a plan to lure Summer to her through the suffering of her friends, something McKeen helped her arrange. They captured almost all the boys in the school and put Steven Thompson into a coma pit. Now they planned to reset it for Petersen. When she arrived, McKeen lured her to her and the two fought, with McKeen trying to direct Petersen to the Coma Machine, with little progress. Petersen held her own for much of the duel, much to McKeen's surprise, who had expected her to be far weaker than Thompson, whom she had bested once before. Ultimately, Petersen thwarted McKeen's trap and cut a ring under her, causing her to fall down through it and past the structure holding up the building. McKeen was not badly hurt, however, but by the time she had climbed back to the top of the hole Petersen had cut, the latter was already escaping with Steven Thompson. McKeen hesitated, but Dymphina Urman, who had come a little too late to assist McKeen, ordered several skyfighters after Petersen in McKeen's stead. McKeen headed upstairs and extracted Emily Watson from a vat of fuel, saying that with every attack they initiated, they lost a little bit of themselves. Watson dismissed this statement. Completion of the Bow-Tie In January 2012, Helen McKeen revealed the Bow-Tie had been complete and demonstrated its functions to the assembled members of the High Command. Satisfied, Emily told Helen to ensure the message got to Steven Thompson. McKeen succeeded in doing so. Later on Emily destroyed yet another neighborhood that a member of the Boy-Team lived in, and McKeen and Beethoven II exposed two spies sent by Steven Thompson. She ordered them to pass a message to Steven telling him the Bow-Tie was operational and to inform the Boy-Team Emily was ready for them to intercept the station, where she planned to destroy all of them. Battle of the Bow-Tie Inside the Bow-Tie, Helen McKeen and Emily Watson learned from Natalia Thornton that the Boy-Team had come. McKeen nervously warned Watson not to underestimate Thompson, and pointed out that the Boy-Team had sent some of their best warriors. Watson rebuffed McKeen, telling her that she and Thornton worried too much, and Steven would surely underestimate them. When the boys reached the station, they opened fire on the superlaser, prompting McKeen to begin charging it up. Unfortunately for them, all the ships launched their torpedoes toward the giant cannon charging the superlaser, destroying it as McKeen was preparing to fire a second time. Outraged, McKeen demanded to know where Emily Watson was, but Thornton claimed she did not know. Eventually, she found her, but Watson told her not to interfere when she sought out Thompson. Convinced by Micheal's words, McKeen questioned Emily, and was horrified to learn of her true plans, which involved the genocide of humanity in its entirety. McKeen decided to abandon Watson, something she did not tell her and kept to herself until the following night. Betrayal Over the next day, Helen McKeen thought of everyone she had knowingly helped place in mortal danger. Refusing to allow Watson to continue endangering innocent lives, she chose to join the Armies of Organa. She immediately pulled a robe on and went to Steven Thompson's house, where a celebration was taking place. Thompson and Jay Organa moved to deal with her personally, but she told them about her defection and begged them for a chance at redemption. Thompson and Jay were very quick to forgive her, but Vincent and Josh Hogan both suspected she was false, and Vincent said he would meditate on it that night. He assured McKeen that her best friends on Emily Watson’s side, and it would be endless civil war unless the Girl-Team was dismantled. McKeen formulated a plan that would consist of her going to Thunder Quarters and taking Emily Watson into custody. Denim Spikes, who had also defected, agreed to help her do this, and she realized why Thompson and Jay believed her so quickly. Thunder Quarters Both of them entered the Bow-Tie that same night. Leaving Denim Spikes to his objective, Helen McKeen continued her mission by entering the conference room, where she was to kill the generals. She immediately closed all the doors, preventing any Girl-Team member from escaping. At first, several of the leaders warmly welcomed her, before they recognized her new motives. In their surprise, Helen murdered Ursula Blackham, the Girl-Team general who held almost as much power as Helen herself. Before she died, Ursula pleaded with Helen, but Helen proceeded to kill her. Her mission accomplished, the girl prepared to search for Emily when the villain found her first. After Helen nervously revealed her conversion, Emily accused her of turning on her, but Helen stated that her sadism and lust for revenge had already done that, and that she had allowed the boys’ revenge plot to twist her point of view until she became the very thing she had sought to destroy. Unaffected by the traitor’s “lies” and unafraid of evil, Emily told Helen that her “suicide mission” would give her no profit. Realizing that she spoke like an antagonist would, Helen vowed to stop her at all costs, prompting the two to engage in a brutal duel that caused substantial damage to the facility. Ultimately, Helen and Emily were hovering over vats of electricity, when Helen reflected on her blind failure while Emily stated that she should have known that Helen could not be trusted. With that, they began a brief bout of bladework. The bout ended when Helen jumped to high ground on a ramp, gaining advantage over Emily. Despite Helen’s warning not to try the jump, the antagonist ignored her and did so anyway, allowing McKeen to blast apart two supporting beams and Deteleport. As she did this, Watson's own house fell down on top of her. McKeen tearfully took Exoneration and left her to die underneath the rubble. Petersen, who had changed her mind about believing McKeen, and Jay arrived in a speeder and they narrowly escaped from Ludwig Beethoven II. Finding love After the battle, Helen McKeen spent several weeks building weapons for the Armies of Organa. She also began bonding with Steven Thompson during this time. After three months of working with Steven Thompson, Helen McKeen realized that the entire Decemahead had been routed and captured by forces of the Girl-Team. Upon arriving at the house of Andrew Hendersen. Upon seeing Thompson there with a teenager named Charles, McKeen said she would help, and Charles explained the situation to her. Overwhelmed with fear and guilt for causing a disaster that she perceived as being her fault, McKeen began to lose morale and had a panic attack. Thompson managed to calm her down and told her that she needed to make a choice. He said she could hide from the bombardment of GT-2 Base, built within Tower Placement itself, or continue the war. While he promised to accommodate whatever her needs were, he assured her that if she continued fighting, she would be a true member of the Decemahead, and by extension, the Boy-Team itself. Battle of GT-2 Base Her confidence restored by Thompson's words, McKeen joined him and Charles, and the unlikely trio moved to rescue the leaders. The three Boy-Team members fought their way through the defenses to GT-2 Base, which was already under bombardment, and managed to infiltrate the base, only to find the prisoners being held at the very top floor, monitored by Emily Watson herself. McKeen, Thompson, and Charles fought against Watson, who furiously retaliated against all three of their assaults demanding that they leave her alone. Watson tried to separate the group, but she eventually smashed Thompson into a wall. However, McKeen and Charles managed to best Emily Watson. McKeen took Watson's pistol, recognizing its previous owner and grimly deducing that Renae Alvarez-Chapman was dead. Goaded by this realization, she held Watson at both bladepoint and gunpoint, while Charles likewise cocked his blade at her neck. Watson began laughing in amusement at McKeen's sentiment and mercy, and told her she could not afford either of those in the future. Watson proceeded to Deteleport. Pleasant Grove and aftermath Helen McKeen and Steven Thompson then encountered the Orc demon, who was far larger than Thompson thought, a thought which amused McKeen when he expressed it. Black offered McKeen a single chance to rejoin her, but she swore at the Orc demon in response. Just as Black was about to kill them both, the entire Decemahead converged, engaging in a fierce fight with Black. Suddenly, Black tore out of a chamber and flew for Pleasant Grove, prompting McKeen to chase after her. As Black began burning Pleasant Grove, McKeen began attempting to distract her former mistress, to no avail. The fight ended when Thompson leaped into the Orc demon's mouth and emerged, covered in venomous blood. McKeen was able to squeeze the inhuman blood from him by pinching certain parts of his skin, and along with Summer Petersen, they managed to rescue him after "having a little blowout with the cops". Both girls were kneeling by Thompson's side when he awoke. McKeen tenderly kissed Thompson on the cheek, but she looked up in genuine alarm when Petersen began crying and fled from Thompson's house. Over the next week, McKeen started to realize she had tender feelings for Thompson, as she did not know anyone who was as handsome or kind as he was, until she realized she loved him more than anyone else at the school and missed him dearly. Eventually, McKeen tried to console Petersen, but she ignored her attempts to speak with her and shut her out. Dating Steven Thompson At the end of the day, Helen McKeen returned home, changed into a sports bra, and immediately began mowing the lawn in her family's front yard. Steven Thompson, who had been with Josh Hogan, and opted to speak with her instead, as he believed only she would understand what was troubling him most. He politely offered not to intrude since she was both busy and immodest, but McKeen warmly invited him in to discuss what was on his mind. Stepping inside, Thompson told her he felt horrible for his perceptions of his actions at Pleasant Grove, as he thought leaping into Hilary's throat had been a hasty and callous decision to leave the Boy-Team through self-righteous suicide. However, McKeen provided a logical explanation that his actions were noble, not cowardly, and assured him that she loved him. She returned to mowing the lawn, but her cheerfulness began to fade as the machine bumped into a rock. Thompson playfully demanded that he let her allow him to finish for her, but McKeen did not want money for a job she did not complete. Thompson teasingly threatened to demote her for "disobeying a direct order". She began to calm her nerves as he finished the job for her. This event left her dumbfounded that Thompson was such a deep thinker, and it, coupled with his gratitude for her saving his life at Pleasant Grove, were the two driving events that began their romantic relationship together. During the openhouse, Thompson asked McKeen out, and she agreed enthusiastically. He gave her a bouquet prior to leaving, something she was ecstatic about. Later, she came to visit him, where they made out for the first time. Summer Petersen, as well as all the boys, were arrested. However, Helen did not share this fate. To her relief, they all escaped prison minus Jay Organa and Summer. First Battle of Tower Placement After meeting up with them, Helen gave Steven the keycard to the Boy Trap and helped lead the boys in an imminent battle with the girls. When Emily noticed the boys assembling through a window, she led the girls in a counterattack. With that, Vincent revealed Helen and the Boy-Team, and the whole of both armies came on each other in a heated battle of which the boys had a much stronger advantage. During the fight, Helen fought by Andrew’s side. It was during the carnage that Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen McKeen. Helen noticed and confronted the latter. Beethoven was charged by Helen; at the last second the villain activated his jetpack and grappled to the ceiling. Helen went after him and disabled his air gear, bringing him back to the ground. With that, Helen quickly beheaded the infamous antagonist. Helen McKeen was also the first to discover Summer’s death after she was fatally slashed by Emily, who had just been killed. She shed tears as the loss seemed to be permanent until Summer miraculously revived. Second School War ]] Andrew Hendersen's departure In 2012, a severely injured Andrew Hendersen bade Helen McKeen as a gift before telling her he was moving and admitting he would miss her more than most and was very pleased that she rejected Emily Watson. She somehow acquired his severed hand in the mix. Eventually, McKeen realized that Hendersen's hand had been sealed seconds after it was severed and it had preserved his mutated cells as a result. To McKeen's astonishment, the hand began to grow into a new Hendersen, possessing all of his originator's memories. McKeen managed to convince her mother, Grace McKeen, to adopt Andrew, making him extremely grateful. Helen began bonding with her adopted younger brother while they lived together. High General Recognizing the danger it placed her in, McKeen resolved to resign as class president. With the rest of the great factions being far too preoccupied, McKeen and Thompson announced the return of the Armies of Organa. As the growing conflict advanced, McKeen began to realize that she had not seen Summer Petersen for two weeks. During a private meeting between four members of the Head, Thompson revealed that Petersen had been spirited from Provo and added that she had warned him this may happen. McKeen was outraged by the revelation and said if she did not return over the next month, she would be sought out by Boy-Team forces. Eventually, Thompson told McKeen he was going out into the forest with Andrew to find Summer Petersen. Before he left, McKeen gave him a sympathetic hug and wished him luck. This left McKeen as the High General, a rank she took very seriously. Still, the job depressed and drained her constantly. Battle of Orem and aftermath Helen helped coordinate the ensuing evacuation, giving instructions to pilots, and signaled the ships to leave the base. Once the base was overrun by Cavalier ground forces, McKeen and Hendersen were forced to retreat. McKeen escaped with the others. Reunited at last with McKeen, Charles expressed his doubts in what was left of the Armies of Organa. McKeen, however, reassured Rey that the army had everything necessary to rise again. In 2013, Helen learned that the Empire State Building had been destroyed by the Cavaliers. Devastated by the news, Helen at last alerted President Roxanne Waterston of the situation and asked that her forces keep an eye out for Thornton, as well; the Armies of Organa set up a special hot line for the government to call with any information. Trace to the Petersen House Following this, she learned from Thompson that he had intercepted a clue to Petersen's whereabouts. Heartened by the news, McKeen tracked Thompson to a military camp. She chose to go there. Just before she left, she discussed war plans with Vincent Organa, his brother Jay, and the rest of the Head of Twenty (minus Thompson and Petersen). The High General revealed her intention to go to Thompson. She left Vincent in charge. When Wesley argued that Vincent was too young and it was an enormous responsibility to begin with, McKeen listed Vincent's numerous skills. She paired herself with Charlie Corner, who seemed eager to accompany her. Eventually, McKeen and Corner located Thompson in their van, and the two made camp. After she woke, McKeen walked in on Thompson contacting a girl named Jamie on hologram on May 15. She asked what was going on, to which Thompson claimed it was nothing. The trio eventually ended up hiding in a grocery store called Kent's. However, they were, apparently, awaiting Andrew. While they waited, they wandered around the store. Andrew arrived, and they all headed for the Petersen House in McKeen's van. In flight, however, they were assaulted by Falgamas. McKeen tried to fight them off, but Hendersen forced her to let him drive. Despite destroying the majority of savage birds, their ship was ultimately forced to crash-land in the grass. McKeen recovered and helped rescue Andrew from the rubble. At last, they found Summer Petersen in her home. By then, it became obvious that Petersen was slightly out of shape, though she was clearly determined to fight, pleasing McKeen. Knowing Liv Emerson was on her way, McKeen urged them to hurry, though she was called off for acting impatiently. Petersen chose to rejoin the organization, and she ultimately left GTR-10 behind. Just then, Emerson converged and began firing at the five Boy-team members. On Petersen's insistence, they managed to board the Heartbreaker. McKeen held Hendersen in his crystalline form until McKeen hurled fire at Emerson, destroying her fighter. As the Heartbreaker flew into the sky and toward Thompson's house, McKeen saw Thompson softly soothing Petersen over a cut on her stomach, leaving McKeen to wonder if they would become closer in the events that followed. Revelation of her family lineage Second Battle of Tower Placement Helen McKeen fought in the Second Battle of Tower Placement. Suddenly, she noticed Summer Petersen and Jay Organa. Petersen implored for McKeen's help in liberating the prisoners and luring Natalia Thornton into the open. McKeen hesitated, but Petersen pointed out everyone was locked in combat and both moves were of the utmost importance. Reluctantly convinced by Petersen's words, McKeen consented, and they made for the elevators. When Petersen and McKeen entered the detention bay, Charlie Corner ambushed the latter and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. Corner revealed the truth to his adversaries, that he had been playing them for weeks and taunted them about their trusting him, and said he would give them a slow, painful death. However, Petersen pushed him down the stairs, forcing him to teleport warning that he would be "overpowered". Once the two had liberated everyone else, they returned to the battle, where Petersen noticed that the battle was not going well for the Armies of Organa. They retreated to a bunker in order to talk strategy, but Natalia Thornton was already in the bunker, waiting to pull them both into a one-on-one situation. Thornton told them they had nothing to fear and to join her ranks, but this only angered Petersen, whom Thornton conjured ropes to bind her with. In response to this, McKeen attacked Thornton, who easily overpowered her with her superior strength and skill by taking her lightsaber. But as she was preparing to give her own sister the death blow, Organa freed Petersen and attacked Thornton, giving McKeen time to escape. She presumably returned to the battle, where she was captured by Cavalier forces. Sidetracked by the war, she had forgotten to track down Cedwell for Zira Miranda Grover. Cera Lewis loaded McKeen, who had been bound, onto her car, and they drove to a place where they could hand over the prisoner to Xydarone IV, in spite of Petersen and Jay's attempt to stop her. Imprisonment and liberation Prisoner of Zira Miranda Grover thumb|Helen McKeen being held captive at [[Zira's Palace]] Xydarone IV took McKeen to Zira's Palace in Arizona as punishment for her failure to bring Cedwell to justice. Zira chained her to a chair for three years. Her only entertainment was a television set playing twice per day. Helen was usually fed small candies called m and m's, not "real" food. Apparently, she also had access to a calendar. Rescue In 2016, the group managed to locate Helen and set up a rescue operation. As a result of careful planning, Helen was freed by Summer Petersen disguised as Xydarone V, temporarily suffering from exhaustion and hunger, as a result of sickness. However, Zira suspected something like such would happen and surprised them, laughing hard as she arrested McKeen while Petersen was to become her new slave. In his cell in Zira’s Palace, Helen was reunited with GTR-10, who now served her and Summer. With the arrival of Vincent Organa, Helen McKeen was brought once more before Zira. She tried to barter for her life but to no avail, as she was considered a failure by Zira. Helen reunited with Vincent as the two were sentenced to death and carried off to the Cave of the Gargoyle. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle At the cave, McKeen slipped Vincent his laser sword just as he was about to be executed. Bursting out of hyperspace, Steven Thompson turned the tables and a battle broke out. During the fight, McKeen was rearmed, and quickly joined the fray, helping Organa duel her captor Xydarone IV. Together they killed the mercenary and sent her head into Devorar's maw. McKeen was then knocked off the van, but was able to cling to an edge. Before she could get back up, McKeen suddenly noticed Natalia Thornton disguised as Erica Chamberlain and dueling Jay Organa and chose to rescue her sister. Instead of being grateful, Thornton attacked her sister and easily overpowered her. After Thornton revealed her anger at McKeen's attitude, she prepared to kill her, but McKeen begged her to let her utter her last words before she turned her in. Before Thornton could respond, the two were surrounded, but Thornton easily killed their assailants and continually participated in the battle, but ended up being aghast at how much Cavalier blood was spilled, and rather than warning Zira or helping Thompson, she attempted to take advantage of the respite to pull out. It was then that McKeen declared that she would not depart, for the Armies of Organa would die if she left, but her response was that it did not matter. In response, McKeen told her that everything she did to change the world was only making it worse, because everyone is improving the solar system in their own way and she can never become the "Messiah" just by wishing to and trying to be this by committing genocide, claiming she had become Emily Watson. Her words caught Thornton off guard and she actually had a change of heart. Thanks to McKeen's words, she aided her old enemies by dismantling the control program on her ship, ending the battle for good. Nevertheless, Thornton ultimately chose to depart, wishing herself dead despite McKeen's attempts to persuade her into joining them, she chose to leave and try to make up for the suffering she had brought about. The two sisters hugged just as President Roxanne Waterston arrived with a squad of governors. After hearing Thornton's case, the President sentenced her to a minimum of two years in jail and pardoned the rest of the Cavaliers. Disappointed and satisfied at the same time, McKeen bade her goodbye and promised to contact her on a weekly basis. She then was reunited with her friends, who had defeated the International Alliance and slain Zira. The heroes escaped and left for home with Justin Bellamy. On the way there, Helen changed clothes and told Summer she was sorry they had to fight again. When she arrived, McKeen told her parents what had happened, and hoped Petersen would tell the truth as well. Later life Final year of education After returning to Utah, Helen McKeen finished her education at high school. During this time, she hosted what became known as the Athlete Zone, in place of the Zone of Athletes, for Tower Placement School, as well as a series of PSAs about being a good athlete and a good person, that got played to help motivate students. When the government recognized how much talent she had in this field, her videos and routines began being played in other schools as well, and were eventually viewed by Master Intelligence himself on a consistent basis. Some of the topics Helen McKeen had spoken about to the school children in her videos had included fire hazards, the value of dietary balance, human reproduction, the vitality of math and reading skills, maturity, evolution, and detention. In the mix, she attended the graduation party being held by Steven Thompson, during which time she joined the ring fight held near the end. After Scott Friedrich took out Josh Hogan, McKeen rushed at him from behind, scissored him around the head, and pinned him to the ground. McKeen then got out of the ring and headed inside, leaving Andrew astounded. Once inside, Thompson promised her she could have her prize in the morning, as he wanted to discuss something with her. What they discussed is unknown, nor what McKeen's prize actually was. Adulthood After graduating, she was promoted to the rank of General as the Boy-Team prepared to become a crime-fighting team in two years. In 2027, Helen married Andrew, considerably later in life than Steven, Summer, Josh, and the latter's unnamed lover, who all married and started families in their early twenties. She proceeded to join the Team of Terror. While serving, she remained in contact with Steven Thompson, as she contacted Summer Petersen prior to a football game Thompson was about to play in live and assured her that she and Andrew were very happy together. Eventually, she sustained injuries to her lower body after an encounter with mercenaries, forcing her to use an electrochair. In 2041, McKeen became the new President of the United States. In the summer of 2041, Helen had to visit Steven to ask him to complete his paperwork and the other tasks he was yet to do. She spoke of her concerns for recent activity similar to ones which happened when Emily Watson was alive. She was in power when, on January 9, 2042, the Knights of Plague were defeated by the Advance Guard, led by the members of the S.M.S.B. Thornton subsequently resided over the beginning of a subsequent period of welcome peace and prosperity. She was also known to have maintained a good working relationship with the Fobble President. After her term expired in 2046, Helen stayed on as an adviser and messenger to her successor. Physical description Helen McKeen was exceptionally tall, healthy, and beautiful. She was 193 centimeters tall at age fourteen. She had shoulder-long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and smooth, fair skin. On almost any occasion, Helen was seen wearing boots and a casual T-shirt. Generally, high responsibilities and troubles with war rendered Helen’s face incredibly intense, especially compared to most girls her age. Because she exercised consistently, McKeen had a slender, muscular build and her tight stomach had an eight-pack, alluding to her exceptional physical strength. Unless she is wearing a black sports bra, which she does when she is exercising or doing chores outside, her shirt usually conceals her lined stomach muscles unless her arms are folded or a similar situation occurs, according to Steven Thompson. Helen wore a black hoodie whenever she worked alongside Emily Watson. She also wore a tank top when she was inside her house. When she was nine years old, Helen had a far less sensual complexion and she wore fake glasses for fun, a habit she apparently dropped by 2011. Helen McKeen’s Body Mass Index was 23.9, meaning that she was at an ideal weight. Apparently, Helen's appearance was perfectly capable of catching attention from numerous boys and even a few Lesbians at Tower Placement. The latter is shown as Valiera Nelson was entranced by her at once, and it is possible that Steven Thompson may have been as well. Jay Organa also said she was a cute girl. Even Andrew Hendersen angrily said that "she may have angelic beauty, but she sure as hell ain't an angel". Personality and traits Helen McKeen was widely known for her passion and her mature, intelligent, and calm demeanor. Even locked in combat with Emily Watson and being forced onto the defensive, she remained relaxed and confident throughout. This aura only ever collapsed on the occasion that she was assaulted by Charlie Corner. Her passionate nature and willingness to engage in violence to achieve her goals led her to make a mistake and side with Emily Watson, which deeply influenced much of her future actions. She was also exceptionally introverted and preferred to keep to herself whenever possible. While she can be pert and difficult at times, she also cared for any creature, at any cost. As an elementary schooler, Helen learned from her parents that failure is one of the worst concepts in the solar system, and came to believe that accomplishments bring about success and success brings about joy. Helen became very hard-working and perceptive, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously aiding her friends. She was so studious that she became the Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team and Emily Watson kept her in as second-in-command. Because of her efficiency, she often had time to do hobby work on the side. While most Girl-Team members depended solely on their ability, Helen readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed, Helen’s emphasis on logic also made her skeptical about accepting anything without proof, and passionately hateful of superstition. She was quite responsible, perfectionistic, and well put-together, which led to her being made the class president for three grades. Throughout her entire school career, Helen was insistent on order and steadfastly devoted to the rules. Helen was highly solemn and exceptionally stoic, but not incapable of emotional experiences: she was visibly heartbroken at Emily’s turn to evil. She also frequently voiced her feelings of distress or disappointment. She also had great judgement, and was highly regarded for her strength of character and strength, especially by Steven. She valued intelligence and cunning over physical power. Whoever Helen sided with, she was fiercely loyal to (not unlike Charles and Marina). The only thing she asked for in exchange was their loyalty in return. Like Steven Thompson, Helen was also willing to become friends with anyone, even if they were outcasts, instead judging other students based on how they treated other people and, especially, how they treated her as an individual. Helen was also very distrusting of most people, being very careful of who she relayed facts about her personal life to, keeping what she considered to be important information back even from her colleagues and superiors. She never forgave betrayal and she appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Before her conversion, Helen’s thoughts regarding betrayal were still the same. However, Emily Watson knew about this and used it as a tool to ensure her loyalty. She was also surprisingly compassionate and strong. This was evident as Helen had reconfigured her playroom into a center for helping injured animals, and had survived being mobbed by Girl-Team members, was able to hold off Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen at the same time, and triumphed in a duel with Watson herself. She was also surprisingly moody, especially before the start of the School War. Her passion was strong enough to have her befriend and even side with a clearly murderous psychopath, Emily Watson, for what she believed to be the greater good. Although her will was strong, Watson was still able to deceive her into believing that the Girl-Team fought for order and safety. She was therefore unfazed when Watson killed several members of the Armies of Organa and was willing to use the Bow-Tie against them. Fortunately, she was not blinded by passion and was capable of reason, clearly being appalled by the level of destruction Watson was trying to achieve to bring about the latter's own ends, and promptly sided with the Boy-Team to make amends. After getting to know the Boy-Team, she has since let go of any grudge or hatred she previously held against the team. Inevitably, Helen was extremely courageous and willing to give up her life for freedom. From the start, she was devoted to order, peace, and goodness. Having encountered many dangerous experiences throughout her childhood, she was hyper-paranoid and thought of by many as being delusional. This was also due to her past allegiance with the Girl-Team, which frequently wracked her with remorse and guilt. McKeen carried a deep fear of making mistakes or acting emotionally vulnerable, both of which she confessed to Steven Thompson, and was frequently wracked with guilt and remorse. Her self-doubt and guilt over the mistakes she has made have at times led her to inaction, even though she is generally action-oriented. Despite this, Thompson was able to talk her into action, affirming her desire to fight for what she feels is right, despite what others may think of her. McKeen became considerably more mellow after joining the team, as she is seen to be more compassionate, level-headed, and less inclined to use trickery as a means to an end. In the past she had no qualms about manipulating others in order to achieve what she wanted, though she later regretted doing this. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, McKeen could still be very sarcastic and snarky at times. Having become less aggressive and more reluctant to do harm, she has not been seen choosing murder over incapacitation once since she joined the Armies of Organa. She has shown a willingness to kill her enemies in extreme circumstances, as shown when she reluctantly took out Liv Emerson by blowing up the Corrupter with her fire. Helen had a universally negative dating history, but she was shown to rise from it, stronger than before. She grew to care for Steven Thompson during their time together, eventually developing strong romantic feelings for him. However, when he chose to date Summer Petersen instead, Helen was very disappointed, but she did nothing to hijack their relationship, even though she was evidently jealous when she saw them wrestling playfully in the guest bedroom, though she left before anything more emotional happened. Her feelings eventually became such that she would protect him at any cost, even if it seemed impossible. McKeen was a strict vegan, believing that all forms of life should be respected. She considered it barbaric to kill an animal "just to put an extra course on the table". She claimed to know what it felt like for livestock to be alive due to her knowledge of biology. She also had a great love of nature, evidenced by her bedroom being a place for her to sleep and a shelter for helpless animals and not much else. She is also known to enjoy veggie burgers. In the end, McKeen proved herself to be a truly honorable and adamant person who has good reason to have a more aggressive approach towards fighting, and someone who is often just as misunderstood as Petersen was. Powers and abilities Helen McKeen is one of the strongest students at Tower Placement School, being extremely physically and mentally adept, and capable of defeating the Supreme Leader Emily Watson. After a lifestyle of consistently exercising and making wise food choices, Helen McKeen was in excellent physical condition, bearing exceptional strength, agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination. She has been seen swinging on ropes with incredible coordination and skill, and cutting out pieces of rubble to drop on the head of Hilary J Black, moving in tandem with Sierra. McKeen proved to be a lot stronger than Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen combined and stalemate them both. By the time of their duel, McKeen had already developed a physical strength to hold up simultaneous blade locks with multiple duelists at a time. McKeen can move at exceptionally high speeds, as she was fast enough to keep up with and even outpace Thompson, Petersen, and Watson in combat and intercept Watson's remarkably quick feints. As a result of exposure to the influence of Hilary J Black, Helen McKeen eventually developed pyrokinetic powers. She can produce fire of her own energy, allowing her to light up a room or immolate her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. McKeen could also use her psionic energy streams to enhance the powers behind her attacks, such as when she battled Natalia Thornton. A woman of tremendous intellectual power, McKeen cultivated her mental abilities as a youth, demonstrating extensive ability in multiple disciplines. She was an accomplished philosopher and model student, and provided major developments in designs for the Girl-Team. She was also an outstanding commander in the field, an expert in grand strategy as well as fleet and siege tactics. Helen had great aptitude as a leader. She was highly efficient and known for keeping careful track of resources and personnel, always recalling a potentially useful asset. She was eventually promoted to the post of President of the United States of America in 2041. Relationships Behind the scenes Portrayal in graphic novelizations Helen is still captured by the Cavaliers of Thornton alongside Xydarone and taken to Zira's Palace in Arizona, as she was sidetracked by the war and forgot to track down Cedwell for Zira Miranda Grover. However, she is captured considerably sooner in the story. After the Battle of Orem, Helen escaped with Andrew Hendersen — with whom she had fallen in love — Summer, and Steven. In the sky, their cruiser is pursued by several robotic fighters. While Helen is working on repairs, the ship drifts into a street. After they "lose" the fighters, the quartet flies straight towards the bridge of Natalia Thornton's personal capital ship, then hiding on the back of the bridge. The ruse works, with the Cavaliers unable to find the ship. Finally, Helen detaches the cruiser, weaving around the tight gaps Helen knows the signals cannot reach. Helen then decides to go to a nearby inn that her old friend is running. Unknown to the group, however, the bounty hunter Xydarone has also hidden her ship under the capitol ship, and follows them to the inn. There, they are captured by Natalia as part of a trap and Helen is brought to Zira successfully. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1996 births Category:American individuals Category:Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle participants Category:Born in February Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Decemahead members Category:Females Category:Gender traitors Category:Heroines Category:High Command members Category:Reformed individuals Category:Supreme Leaders of the Girl-Team Category:Second Battle of Tower Placement participants Category:Supreme Commanders of the Armies of Organa Category:Thornton family Category:Villains Category:Steven Thompson's romantic relationships Category:Lenny Hughes' romantic relationships Category:Tower Placement students Category:Girl-Team defectors